Tears Fall
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Lies fly. Gossip moves. Love vanishes. Hatred grows. Smiles disappear. Happiness Dies.


**A/N: Ugk, not my best, I should say. Really, this was more of a dump from my heart due to a song. The song also goes really REALLY _REALLY_ well with the story. Here, this is a link **

http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=ovFg0cHyf_A **remove spaces and your all good for the perfect song to listen to while reading.**

**Just, ugk, just enjoy this random stuff. I'll try and update Reality real soon (after writers block) and I won't make anymore oneshots until I have AT THE VERY LEAST updated Reality. Also, please go vote on my poll! PLEASE! So, yeah, I don't own anything.**

**Reviews are nice :)**

**...  
**

Tears fall.

Lies fly.

Gossip moves.

Love vanishes.

Hatred grows.

Smiles disappear.

H A P P I N E S S _ D I E S

…

Love is your own death.

It can kill you, tear apart your soul, over one person.

A friend is precious.

A family is to be cherished.

One love is to never be forgotten, always there, standing by your side forever, until they die.

The hardest part is to give them up.

Forgetting them.

Losing them.

Never being able to see the same light in their eyes when they were smiling.

To never hear them talk.

To watch them die.

To hear them cry.

To live without them.

Walking away, pretending they're not there.

To hurt them, is the hardest part.

The warmth you loved about them dies.

Their eyes fade.

They slowly die away, cut off from the world.

I've never hated him. He was always there, by my side, grinning his usual grin. Those were the fun days. I never wanted those to disappear. I wanted them to stay, forever.

But everything comes to an end.

He liked my best friend. She liked someone else. He came to me, crying, and I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I couldn't talk to him anymore, couldn't even be in the same room as him. It was hard, knowing he liked my best friend. Even though I liked him, I couldn't stand to tell him. I would just be a tool if he accepted, but it would hurt if he declined.

I hurt him.

He died.

I killed him.

I watched his eyes fade, and his color leave. I watched the tears fall, the first time he ever, truly, cried. I reached out to him.

"Nagihiko!" I cried, not understanding anymore. He walked away, not even turning around.

I could feel the hatred for myself grow. Why did I do that? Why did I hurt the one I couldn't? I didn't know what to do anymore. We always fought, but it was never something to really be angry about. It was never like a real fight.

But, now I wished I hadn't done anything.

The wish to disappear.

To have never met him.

I wanted to punch Amu for rejecting him. I wanted to kill myself for hurting him.

I wanted to burn out this undying rage that was flaming inside of me.

It was worse than when my parents divorced. It was worse than when I had no friends. It was worse than being alone.

It hurt.

Hurting him hurt me. It burned down the small world I had started to recreate.

School ended like it usually did, but I couldn't help but feel my heart tighten in my chest at the thought that I had hurt him worse than anyone ever could. I was, basically, his best friend. Even if we fought and bickered, we were still friends.

Or, maybe, that was just in my mind.

Maybe he thought less of me.

Walking home had become a privilege, but he walked the same rout I did.

I got to the corner, already seeing him cross the street. His feet slid across the cement slowly, or maybe it was just the way I was seeing it at the time. The slow timing of his tempo that was usually quiet rapid. You could feel the world melting before him, slowly drifting away under his feet.

It was just enough to hold him right there, steady, for the moment he had been waiting for.

That one single moment.

Where car wheels screeched.

Where screams were let out.

Where blood was spilled.

Where death clouded the area.

Where water mixed with shame.

It was all my fault.

All my fault.

I ran forward, my feet collapsing beneath me when I saw him up close. I sat there, my eyes watering, my eyes tearing as I felt the weight of it all fall upon me.

They came soon enough.

They took him away.

He was gone.

Locked myself in my room.

Locked away the world.

Only opening my windows once or twice to watch the Earth cry.

The Earths sadness mixing with my own.

I felt alone.

More than I ever had before.

Why? Why did I do this to him? Why do I always end up hurting the ones I care for? My life is useless, yet I keep on living. Why? Do I have no guts to kill myself? I doubt there would be any place for me in the afterlife anyways.

It was one text, one text, that sent me rushing to the hospital.

Nagihiko was in a coma.

He was sleeping, forever and always, until his dream would end.

Maybe his dream would never end. Living in a world where Amu loves him and I don't exist. A world ideal to him.

Maybe he shouldn't wake up.

Maybe that would be best for him.

I just couldn't stand to see him like this, though.

My heart swelled, ready to explode as I looked at his forever sleeping face. I sat next to him, water building up at the corners of my eyes,and I let the

T E A R S _ F A L L.


End file.
